


ME MIRAN

by aisisgallo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, padackles - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisisgallo/pseuds/aisisgallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hola, esta es una pequeña tontería que se me ocurrió nada más ver estas fotos de Jensen: http://heathyr.tumblr.com/post/14806792330</p>
<p>Y no me pude contener, tuve que escribirlo. No esperéis un best seller porque ha sido solo una ida de olla mía, pero bueno, son cosas que pasan :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ME MIRAN

**ME MIRAN**

 

Vale, Jensen cada vez tenía más claro que algo estaba pasando. Desde que había salido de casa esa mañana, todo el mundo le miraba como si fuera un perro verde, hasta se había mirado media docena de veces la bragueta por si la llevaba abierta, pero nada, por mucho que revisaba su vestuario no encontraba nada que pudiera ser el motivo de las miradas que todo el mundo le lanzaba desde la mañana.  
  
Primero había sido Cliff. Cuando entró en el coche, le miró con una ceja levantada mientras le preguntaba - ¿Qué tal has empezado el día?  
  
\- Como siempre. Me muero de sueño.  
  
\- Vale. – Y dicho esto arrancó el coche y no volvió a decirle nada durante todo el viaje, cosa rara en Cliff, pero supuso que se habría levantado con el pie izquierdo.  
  
Pero todo empezó a hacerse más sospechoso cuando entró en el set y dos chicas que estaban en la entrada dejaron de hablar por un momento para mirarle de reojo, y no precisamente a la cara, esa fue la primera vez que bajó su mirada hacia la bragueta a ver si la llevaba abierta, pero que va, todo en su sitio, así que se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su trailer, como siempre.  
  
El problema era que, por lo visto, aquel no era un día cualquiera, algo raro estaba pasando, porque cuando estaba llegando a su trailer, de pronto alguien le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, y cuando se volvió, se encontró con Ally, la encargada de vestuario.  
  
\- Buenos días Ally.  
  
\- Buenos días Jensen, esto… oye… yo… - Jensen no pudo evitar fijarse en la forma en la que Ally se rascaba la nuca mirando al suelo mientras intentaba decir algo que obviamente se le estaba resistiendo.  
  
\- Ally, ¿pasa algo?  
  
\- ¡No! No, nada. Solo que… bueno, que ya sabes que si necesitas algo no tienes más que decírmelo, no sé, digo si no te sientes cómodo con la ropa o algo, vamos… que para eso estoy.  
  
\- Eeehh… vale – y ahí estaba otra vez, esa mirada casi de reojo que le hizo comprobar su bragueta una vez más. Joder. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a todo el mundo esa mañana?  
  
Y no era que él se estuviera volviendo paranoico ni nada, porque en cuanto Ally se volvió y desapareció entre los trailers, él se metió en el suyo y se vistió como hacia todos los días, mientras repasaba por última vez los diálogos de las escenas que tenían que rodar y sin darle mayor importancia a lo que había pasado.  
  
Pero claro, cuando después de eso llegó al decorado, y Sera se acercó y se sentó en una silla frente a él, empezó a mosquearse de verdad.  
  
\- Bueno, ya sabes que hoy toca rodar la escena de la persecución.  
  
\- Sí, ya lo sé.  
  
\- Tenemos todo preparado, tienes que subir corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar arriba del todo, y allí empezarás la pelea con el demonio.  
  
\- Sí, ya he leído el guión.  
  
\- ¿Algún problema con eso?  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Jensen se quedó totalmente descolocado. ¿Por qué coño iba a tener él un problema con una escena en la que tenía que subir corriendo unas escaleras? Ni que fuera una escena de alto riesgo. Levantó la mirada hacia Sera, y estuvo a punto de soltar alguna barbaridad cuando vio cómo la mirada de la mujer se apartaba durante un segundo de su cara, viajando a una zona más al sur de su anatomía, para luego volver a mirarle a los ojos rápidamente con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
\- Bien, perfecto entonces, empezamos a rodar en cinco minutos.  
  
Y así sin más, se levantó de la silla y se alejó, dejando a Jensen mirándose una vez más la bragueta con disimulo y jurando hasta en hebreo.  
  
Un par de horas después, Jensen estaba casi convencido al cien por cien de que todo aquello era un complot. Eso o Jared había vuelto a hacer alguna de las suyas, que tampoco le extrañaba nada. Todavía recordaba la vergüenza que le hizo pasar el día que insinuó en voz alta que Jensen debía tener ladillas, porque llevaba todo el día rascándose como un perro lleno de pulgas. Joder. Claro. Seguro que lo había vuelto a hacer el muy cabrón, por eso todo el mundo le miraba ahí abajo.  
  
Vale, estaba decidido.  
  
Se iba a cargar a Jared de una vez por todas.  
  
Justo en ese momento se anunció el descanso para la comida, y Jensen se levantó de su silla para dirigirse a la carpa comedor, mientras maquinaba todas las maneras posibles de matar a Jared de una forma lenta y dolorosa.  
  
Cuando llegó a la carpa, Jared ya estaba allí, sentado en una de las mesas con un plato abarrotado de comida frente a él. Si no fuera porque sabía casi de memoria los desayunos gigantescos que se metía entre pecho y espalda antes de salir de casa, podría haber jurado que llevaba una semana sin comer.  
  
Jensen cogió su comida y se dirigió hacia la misma mesa, sentándose frente a Jared con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
\- Tío, te has pasado.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – dijo Jared mientras se metía en la boca una cantidad de comida que él tardaría un cuarto de hora en comer.  
  
\- En serio, ya no tiene gracia, Jared.  
  
\- Tío, no sé de me qué estás hablando. – Y encima el muy cabrón se hacía el despistado.  
  
\- Te estoy hablando de lo de las ladillas.  
  
\- ¡No jodas! ¿Tienes ladillas? – Jensen se pasó una mano por la cara mientras intentaba contenerse para no lanzarse al cuello de Jared allí mismo, sin importarle que hubiera testigos.  
  
\- Jared. Ya vale tío. No tiene ni puta gracia. No sé por qué coño tienes que ir diciendo esas cosas por ahí.  
  
\- ¡Eh! ¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada!  
  
\- ¿Ah no? Claro, por eso llevo toda la mañana aguantando que todo dios lance miradas disimuladas a mi entrepierna.  
  
\- ¿Qué te están mirando ahí? Venga ya Jensen, vale que estés bien dotado, pero tampoco es como para que cause expectación. Y te juro que no le he dicho nada a nadie sobre el minijensen.  
  
\- Ya, ¿Entonces por qué llevo toda la mañana aguantando miradas de reojo precisamente ahí? Primero Ally, que por cierto se ha inventado una excusa horrorosa sobre si necesitaba que me arreglara la ropa. Y luego Sera, preguntándome si tengo algún problema con la puta escena de las escaleras, como si me fuera a tirar de un edificio en llamas. Eso sin contar al cámara, a las de maquillaje y no sé cuantas personas más.  
  
\- Jared se quedó mirándole un momento mientras masticaba y tragaba lo que tenía en la boca, y finalmente bajó la mirada otra vez al plato y dijo.  
  
\- Eso es por las fotos.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Las fotos que han salido esta mañana. Y por cierto, no te estaban mirando la entrepierna, te estaban mirando la tripa.  
  
\- ¿Fotos? ¿Tripa? ¿Me quieres decir de qué coño estás hablando?  
  
Jared dejó el tenedor en el plato y sacó el ipod de su bolsillo. Tecleó unas cuantas veces y luego se lo pasó a Jensen.   
  
\- ¿Qué…? – Jensen se quedó mirando la pantalla con la boca abierta.  
  
\- Han salido esta mañana. Por eso todos te miran la tripa. – dijo Jared sin dejar de comer en ningún momento. – Y por eso Ally te ha preguntado si necesitas que te ajuste la ropa, y supongo que Sera ha pensado que igual te resultaba un poco difícil hacer la escena de las escaleras, ya sabes esas escenas siempre hay que repetirlas un montón de veces.  
  
\- Jared, en serio, estás empezando a preocuparme. ¿Qué coño tienen que ver estas fotos con el vestuario o con la escena de las escaleras?  
  
\- Te estás poniendo fondón.  
  
\- ¿Qué me…? – Jensen volvió a mirar la foto y luego otra vez a Jared, todavía con la boca abierta.  
  
\- Cierra la boca Jen, pareces una muñeca hinchable. Y sí, es el comentario de todos los foros donde se han posteado las fotos, que estás echando tripita.  
  
\- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Que te vayas a la mierda! ¡Tú y todos los demás! – Jensen se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la salida totalmente cabreado, pero en el último momento, se detuvo junto a la mesa de catering, cogió un donut y le dio un mordisco antes de salir en dirección a su trailer.  
  
************  
  
Jared entró en el trailer sin molestarse en llamar, como hacía siempre, y encontró a Jensen en la cama de la pequeña habitación, tumbado de lado, dando la espalda a la puerta.  
  
Sin decir nada, se acercó a la cama, se tumbó junto a Jensen y deslizó su mano por su cintura hasta su tripa.  
  
\- Quita. – dijo Jensen en tono seco apartándole de un manotazo.  
  
\- Venga Jensen, no seas tonto.  
  
Jensen se giró de repente y le miró desafiante. – Podías haberme dicho antes que todo dios anda diciendo por ahí que estoy fondón.  
  
Jared soltó un suspiro y en un movimiento rápido hizo que Jensen se colocara boca arriba y se tumbó sobre él. – A mí me gustas fondón. – dijo bajando sus dos manos hacia la tripa de Jensen.  
  
\- Eres un genio dando ánimos a la gente.  
  
\- Ya lo sé, y eso que no he hecho más que empezar. – Jared levantó la camiseta de Jensen antes de que este pudiera quitárselo de encima, y se agachó para dejar un beso justo a la altura del ombligo.  
  
\- No. Quita. – Jensen le empujó hacia arriba pero sin demasiado entusiasmo.  
  
\- No quiero. – dijo Jared dejando algunos besos más en la zona. – Me encanta tu tripa. – Luego mordió suavemente la carne justo por encima de la cinturilla del pantalón y succionó ligeramente, mientras una se sus manos abría rápidamente los pantalones de Jensen y liberaba su media erección de la ropa.  
  
\- Joder, Jared.  
  
\- No, ahora no, estaba pensando en otra cosa.  
  
Jared empezó a masturbar a Jensen, lentamente al principio, con movimientos largos que recorrían toda su polla cada vez más dura, y sin dejar de lamer y mordisquear su tripa en ningún momento.  
  
El ritmo fue aumentando, la mano de Jared se movía cada vez más de prisa, y se centraba en la zona más sensible de la polla ya completamente dura de Jensen, mientras los besos en su tripa se convertían en mordiscos, cada vez más apasionados y lametones que recorrían las suaves marcas dejadas por sus dientes.  
  
Jensen llevó una de sus manos hasta el pelo de Jared y le agarró con firmeza. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada, y poco después ya no fue capaz de contener los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su garganta.  
  
\- A mí, – mordisco, – me encanta, – mordisco, – esta tripa. – Jared atrapó con sus dientes la carne justo al lado del ombligo de Jensen y succionó con fuerza para marcarle, y luego levantó la cabeza y acercó su cara a la de Jensen mirándole a los ojos con expresión seria. – Y es mía y solo mía. – Dicho esto volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Lamió la pequeña marca que acababa de hacer a Jensen y luego volvió a succionar con fuerza. Al mismo tiempo aumentó el ritmo de su mano sobre la polla de Jensen, centrándose en la punta y en la zona sensible bajo esta.  
  
Jensen dejó escapar un largo gemido cuando Jared aumentó el ritmo, arqueó la espalda y se corrió con fuerza mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Jared contra su tripa.  
  
Jared siguió acariciando su polla, ahora ya suavemente, hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Jensen totalmente laxo tras el orgasmo, luego subió dejando suaves besos por todo su cuerpo hasta el cuello y recorriendo su mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca, besándole apasionadamente.  
  
Cuando Jared se retiró para coger aire, Jensen le miró a los ojos e hizo un pequeño puchero. - ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Jared sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.  
  
\- ¿Todas dicen que estoy fondón? – dijo Jensen sin borrar el puchero de su cara.  
  
\- Pues la verdad es que sí, - Jared se echó a un lado y se tumbó junto a Jensen apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la piel de la tripa de Jensen, todavía enrojecida. – Pero también dicen otra cosa.  
  
\- ¿Qué dicen?  
  
\- Que aunque estés fondón, al ver las fotos les dan infartos vaginales.  
  
\- ¿Qué les dan qué?  
  
\- Infartos vaginales.  
  
\- ¿Y eso qué coño es?  
  
\- Pues en realidad no lo sé, pero supongo que lo mismo que me da a mí cuando te veo de esa guisa.  
  
\- A ti no puede darte eso.  
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
\- Porque tú no tienes vagina.  
  
\- Bueno, pues infartos testiculares.  
  
\- Joder, eso suena fatal. Suena a enfermedad chunga.  
  
\- Es que lo mío contigo es una jodida enfermedad, Jensen.  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
